Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power supply system having a non-regulated power converter.
Description of Related Art
Power supply system has been widely utilized in data centers, communication equipment, etc. The power supply system usually supply power in multistage, to be connected with different loads as a convenience.
In the common power supply system, the output voltage at each stage is regulated by a regulated power converter, in order to keep the output voltages at each node being at predetermined values.
In this arrangement, the specification or the parameters of the each regulated power converter is limited. Thus, such common power supply system cannot be implemented with the minimum losses in transformation. As a result, the conversion efficiency of the power converter is reduced.
Moreover, as the architecture of the regulated power converter is more complicated, the size of the regulated power converter is large. Accordingly, the size of the power supply system using multiple regulated power converters is large, and the complexity of the layout design is thus increased.